


The Sun and Moon

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Jon should marry Daenerys, Sansa considered remembering the way the two spoke at the high table. They would certainly be a handsome couple, Daenerys was lovely, and warm. Sansa thought of the wildling princess, of the woman kissed by fire who he loved years ago. Jon would likely be happy with the Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and Moon

Perhaps Jon should marry Daenerys, Sansa considered remembering the way the two spoke at the high table. They would certainly be a handsome couple, Daenerys was lovely, and warm. Her long silver hair was adorned in braids and bells. Her handmaid told Sansa the braids were a Dothraki tradition, it meant she’d won battles; a tradition she had taken from her first husband. Sansa thought of the wildling princess, of the woman kissed by fire who he loved years ago. Jon would likely be happy with the Queen.

 

Logical as it may sound Sansa could not stop her insides from twisting at the thought. Foolish really as she never really had Jon’s heart. If she continued to tell herself that what they had done didn’t count maybe her heart would believe it. Still she watched his hands by day in the yard, during meals, in the Godswood and remembered how they felt on her bare skin. Remembered how they felt moving within her, the careful measures he took to make her feel alive.. 

I may only think on this in my rooms; she promised herself. She could contain her jealousy like she could contain herself. Outside of her rooms she would put on her mask, happy for Jon. He deserved the best. He brought her back from the dead, not in the way he had been resurrected from the flames; she wanted to live again, for him at first, then again for herself. He saved the realm as well, and for that perhaps he belonged to the realm. Not hers, never hers. 

She was led out to the floor by the Tallheart heir for a fast paced reel. Stepping and sliding their way across the floor. He spoke softly, politely, complimenting her dress, her beauty. Things she would have loved in the past. His face hadn’t known battle, could she hold that against him? No, she could not. She could mind that his eyes wandered to the Queen, admiring her for she was fair in a way the North had never seen. He stopped suddenly, frozen in his spot. “Lord Snow,” and despite herself Sansa’s heart leapt in her chest. 

Then her hand was in Jon’s, he led her across the floor with less grace than her previous partner, at least he was looking at her. “You looked like you needed to be rescued.” 

“Did I?” He hadn’t come because he couldn’t bear the sight of her with another man. “I’d hate to pull you from the Queen, you were having such a lovely time,” his steps faltered for a moment. 

“She’s an interesting woman.” He replied mildly. Trying to spare her most likely. The song had ended, but he had not pulled away, nor torn his eyes from her. She tried not to huff, the Queen had grown up in a different world from them. “Are you well Lady Stark?”

“Quite, why do you ask?” He was too close, so close that she could see the creases on his mouth, the fullness of it. She remembered how his mouth had felt on her, would he do the same for the Queen? It made her blood run like fire, made her vision small. She didn’t want him to pry. She would speak her mind on accident, make a fool of herself, possibly spoil his chance at happiness. That wouldn’t do.

“You haven’t been yourself since the royal party arrived.” 

“You’ve not spent time with me since they arrived; how would you know if I’ve been myself?” Snider than she should have been, he caught her meaning. “If you’ll excuse me my lord.” She had to leave, the Queen was not at Winterfell for Sansa Stark. 

She found herself in the Godswood, before the heart tree, wondering if there was a way to purge herself of the resentment, the envy, or if she was bound to become closed off as Cersei Lannister was. Thinking she had a right to a man who could never be hers. Destined to only love her children, to marry a man she couldn’t trust; while the one she wanted found happiness with another. In time she supposed she would be able to force the thoughts into the back of her mind. She wished she could leave Jon with fond memories of her, not this jealous woman she’d become over the course of the month. 

It had been her choice to allow him such liberties. She was not a maid, and it was as much for her as it was for him. They’d provided one another with comfort, that was all. He made her feel important after so many years of feeling useless to the company she kept. All men preferred warmed beds, she’d deluded herself into thinking more of it. She’d forgotten that her song had ended long ago when she’d reunited with Jon. Foolish.

“Sansa?” She wiped the tears from her cheeks. He couldn’t see her like this, he couldn’t remember her as the simpering fool she was.

“Why did you leave the feast Jon?”

“A more pressing matter came up.” His hand extended to her, a gesture of comfort. She turned away, she couldn’t let herself depend on that. “Won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” She could imagine his face, the downward turn of his mouth. 

“It doesn’t matter,” her voice sounded thin to her ears. “It’s nothing you have to concern yourself with. You’ll leave, and forget about all of this.”

“Where will I go?” Jon asked. “Where could I possibly go that I would forget about you?”

She scoffed. “I’m sure Kings Landing will provide you with ample distraction, my lord.”

“Kings Landing?”

“Don’t play the fool for me; you’re going to marry the Queen.” She turned back to him with the accusation on her tongue. “You’re going to leave me here, after you promised you wouldn’t; you’ll be a king, and I’ll be the girl before your wife.”

“She is my aunt,”

“And I am your cousin,” she snapped, “a girl you once thought to be your sister. Don’t act as though that matters to you.” He froze. “You don’t need to spare my feelings, just tell me the truth.”

“Daenerys proposed a marriage to me, yes.” He approached her slowly this time, like a doe that would startle. “But I told her no,” he watched her narrowed eyes. “I love someone else, want to marry someone else. If she would have me.”

“You don’t deny a queen her proposal.”

“I’m the last of her family, she wouldn’t hold me back.”

“And this woman you love, who you want to marry does she know?” She asked him cautiously. His brow lifted, mouth quirked up. 

“I think she does.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm around on [tumblr](http://www.sansa-potter.tumblr.com)


End file.
